1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates to the braking systems of wheeled vehicles. More precisely, the present anti-skid brake control apparatus is applicable, though the application is not limited thereto, to brake systems for suppressing vehicle skid which might occur at an abrupt braking.
2. Prior Art
When a wheeled vehicle is to be stopped in a short distance, it is desirable for the wheels not to lock during the braking and for the wheels to maintain a grip on the surface over which the vehicle is traveling; that is, the vehicle should not skid and should maintain static friction between the wheels and the travel surface. For this purpose, several methods and apparatuses for controlling braking force have been provided.
The conventional apparatus and methods for controlling the braking force uses the rotational speed of the wheel as an index or one of the indexes for judging the skidding of the wheel. However, the measurement of the rotational speed of the wheel is influenced by many local disturbances such as dips and bumps. The fluctuating error in the measured rotational speed of the wheel results in an error in the control of the braking force and lengthens the distance over which the vehicle runs before it comes to a complete stop.